undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Needle
Kevin Needle is a CAW wrestler who is currently competing in UCF (Ultimate Championship Federation), XYZ (Xtreme Youtube Zone), WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude), ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling), YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling), RPW (Revival Pro Wrestling). UCF (2013-present) Kevin made his UCF debut at Extreme Rules and became UCF World Champion by defeating Kevin Nash in a Steel Cage match.At Royal Rumble he retained his world championship aganist Jeff. He is ready to compete in a elimation chamber match. XYZ (2013) Kevin Needle made his XYZ (Xtreme Youtube Zone) debut Hell In A Cell and competing in a 6 man Armageddon Hell in a Cell match but lost to Richochet. He is scheduled to face DJ Hero at Money in the Bank. WCA (2013-present) It was reported that Kevin Needle had signed a contract to WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude). Kevin made his WCA debut at Hell In Georgia 2 saving AJ Reyes by a attack of The Killers. ELW (2014-present) It was reported that Kevin Needle had signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling).When he will debut is unknown.Kevin debut challege Burke for the ELW Championship. YCW (2014-present) It was reported that Kevin Needle had signed a contract with YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling). YFW (2014-present) It was reported that Kevin Needle had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). SWE (2014-present) Debut & Team Extreme Kevin debut in SWE at No Way Out 2014, where defeats DJ HERO , at Hell in a Cell 2014 form with Joshie P a new tag team called Team Extreme , and their first release , defeat the Bro Code and win the World Tag Team Championship . Team Extreme will maintain the titles even at Survivor Series , before finally losing the belts to TLC at the expense of The Corporation . Kevin participates in the month following the Royal Rumble Match , where, however, is cut off from his friend Joshie P , then win the match . Makes a return in CPV at Extreme Rules 2015, where he was defeated by falling Jack 2D. At Payback, Kevin would compete in a 6 Man Battle Royal for the SWE Hardcore Title, but he would be eliminated by the defending champion Arrow. At Hell in a Cell Kevin was defeated by Johnny Extreme in a match for the Hardcore title. At No Mercy him and Joshie P would beat The Killers to become the inaugural SWE Tag Team Campions RPW (2016-present) Debut & Pursuit of United States Championship Kevin would make his debut with RPW (Revival Pro Wrestling) at their Elimination Chamber CPV in which he challenged United States Champion Tyson Victor to a match at RPW WrestleMania 1 (Season 1 Finale) for the title. At WrestleMania 1, Kevin would lose to Tyson Victor in a matter of seconds following a roll up. After the match, Kevin would turn Heel and attacked Tyson Victor. JPW (2016-present) Debut & JPW Champion Kevin would make his JPW debut at JPW Payback where he attacked his Team Extreme tag team partner JPW Champion Joshie P at the end of the CPV, turning Heel. At Money In The Bank, Kevin would defeat Joshie P in his debut match to win the JPW Championship in his first match. XWP (2018) All-Star Tournament Competitor Kevin Needle would be announced for the All-Star Tournament held by the promotion XWP. In the first round (and ultimately his only match in XWP), he would lose to Zachary Welch. Championships and Accomplishments UCF: *World Champion - 3x (Current) *Tag Team Champion - 12x *Royal Rumble Winner *UCF Champion - 6x EWE: * United States Champion - 1x * ECW Champion - 1x SWE: * World Tag Team Champion - 1x with Joshie P * Tag Team Campion - 1x (Current) with Joshie P WCA: * Season 3 Anarchy Mr. MITB JPW: * JPW Champion - 1x Category:CAW